Chapter 02: Weirdo!
Weirdo! is the second chapter of the Fuuka manga and was released on February 16th 2014. Yuu Haruna, who lives with his half-dressed sisters in Tokyo, introduces himself to his new class finally the next day surprisingly finding out that he and Fuuka Akitsuki are in the same class. A while later, Fuuka enlists the help of Yuu (not voluntary) in order to buy a strap that is limited in supply but the only way to do so is by pretending to be a couple. He finds out about new emotions of romance, learns more about life from being away from his phone, and wonders about a person on Twitter that claims to know him. Summary Yuu Haruna stares at the half-dressed form of his older sister Hibiki Haruna who lays drunk on the couch complaining about the summer heat. She asks her younger brother to get some ice-cream who refuses because he's busy answering his Twitter followers. Chitose Haruna bursts into the room, also half-dressed, asking her older brother where her pink T-shirt is. The final straw is drawn when Maya Haruna with a towel wrapped around her waist comes out of the bathroom encouraging Yuu to have a shower before the water gets cold. He then yells at them to get dressed with an embarrassed look on his face. Chitose later finds out that Maya made a rag out of her favorite pink T-shirt much to her dismay. The next day, Yuu introduces himself to his new class but in a shy and quiet manner that causes a fellow classmate to yell at him to speak up. Fuuka Akitsuki then waves to him and acknowledges that they are both in the same class. A female friend of Fuuka asks if she knows him to which she replies that she does. However, Fuuka adds that she caught Yuu trying to take a picture of her twice surprising the entire class. He panics and yells in response that statement is slander citing the fact that he was only checking his Twitter. It is then revealed that Fuuka intentionally did this so that Yuu could prove that he could talk after all. Later on, he regrets the fact that he left his phone at home because a number of people ask him for his email address. Yuu is then seen rushing through the hall wanting to get home as soon as possible to check his Twitter account, especially too reply to "@0704Yamato(Admiral)-san". However, Fuuka grasps the handle of Yuu's back choking the poor boy in the process, and asking him if he's going home so soon. He replies that he is and she in response grabs his hand telling Yuu to come with her without giving a reason. Later on, the two stand in front of a store that sells straps, and apparently this particular store gives the limited "Skip Usamune" when you buy a CD making Fuuka want it badly. Yuu sighs stating that she could have gotten it herself. She then states that the only way to get the strap is to be a couple. Fuuka requests that Yuu pretend to be her boyfriend to which he agrees after an argument. Before going into the store, Yuu requests that he be allowed to check Twitter for a minute but is reminded that he forgot his phone. Fuuka then questions whether phones are really that important to which he replies that they are. She reveals that she doesn't need one and that she'd rather listen to music than play games or go on twitter. Yuu remarks that she's a weirdo before stepping into the store with her. The two watch a couple in front act lovey-dovey and Fuuka wonders whether or not they actually look like a couple. She extends her hand insisting that by doing this, they appear more as a couple. Still reluctant, Yuu instead grabs onto one of her fingers before being forced to completely hold hands with Fuuka. He wonders how she can do something so embarrassing in public but then notices she's blushing just as hard as he is. The two are eventually able to get the limited edition straps and Yuu notes that the store had lots of them after all. Fuuka remarks that he can have the "Tsugihagi" strap, however, he refuses her offer noting that its completely unfair that they both pretended to get these by being a couple. They both part ways with Fuuka waving farewell and noting out loud that Yuu has big hands. He is left there contemplating the fact that this type of emotion that he felt cannot be captured by a photo on a phone. Yuu then wonders that if he wasn't on his phone all the time maybe he could connect easier with everyone. He then reaches home and exclaims that he did receive a lot of replies on his Twitter account after all. A particular "@tamachan1107" leaves a quesiton on Yuu's twitter account asking whether or not he is the person known as "Niko-kun" and also whether or not he remembers her. Characters In Order of Appearance *Yuu Haruna *Hibiki Haruna *Chitose Haruna *Maya Haruna *Fuuka Akitsuki Category:Chapters